


A New World

by sadifura



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 90's Homage, ?? - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary Gabriel is an average fifteen year old who's life TOTALLY blows. He barely made it through 10th grade, and now he has to clean up the library for...ugh...EXTRA CREDIT.<br/>One day, Gary finds a book, and is transported to a new world in front of him...the world we know as the series called "Slayers".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO i started watching slayers and i have a THEORY why gourry doesnt know all the mythos and shit in the slayerverse  
> ITS BECAUSE HES FROM OUR WORLD (aka the human world) and the slayers series was a magical book  
> IM SORRY THIS IS REALLY CLICHE AND NINETIES AND BAD BUT I WANTED AN ORIGIN STORY FOR MY FAV OKAY
> 
> MIGHT be multichapter

Ugh, not again. Gary Gabriel was an average kid (fortunately, he was simple enough to understand). An average kid who had to spend his summer vacation cleaning out a dusty old library instead of staying at home, playing with his new Super Nintendo. He hated books as it is; heck, the closest to book he'd ever want to read is the new _Spawn_ comic. The last thing he wanted to do is spend his summer cleaning out old books.

"Man, Mr. Richards REALLY wants me dead now," he said, cursing his teacher who gave him this dull deed in the first place. "If it's not all the dust in the room that's gonna kill me, it's all these heavy books!" 

The librarian heard his lamentations out loud, erupting with a loud "SHH!" from her mouth. "Correction, if its not the dust or the books that'll kill me, the  _librarian_ will!" He said it under his breath, knowing the librarian's old lady ears will never hear him. 

Gary's horrible job (he was fifteen! fifteen year old shouldn't have jobs!) entailed climbing six feet above the air and rearranging the books. If he dented, dropped, or even smudged them, the decrepit dinosaur called the librarian would fine him. Which meant that Gary had to be careful with that big one up there.

Sure enough, he wasn't. He, along with the heavy, huge book, plummeted to the ground, and only his quick wits and stirring athleticism saved him. "God, that thing coulda killed me!" he said to himself.  Librarosaurus-Rex was too busy filing to even hear him fall. 

"What even is this book anyway?" he complained, "it doesn't even have any words in it!" It didn't have any words on the pages, none whatsoever; the book merely sported a large, antiquicated title on the cover: "THE SLAYERS; or, A CUSTOM ADVENTURE OF THE AGES". Must be some weird 'Choose Your Own Adventure' book.

Gary opened the dusty pages one more time, and found that words magically appeared before his own eyes.

"OH, BRAVE HERO! WILL YOU SAVE OUR WORLD FROM THE DARK LORD REZO?"

"Rezo...what is that?"

Before he even got time to hope the book would answer, he felt a tugging. Was it the librarian? No, it couldn't be her; she was far away from him. Gary looked over to the book to see that it was sucking him in. "Impossible..." was the only thing he said before he blacked out.

Next thing he knew, he was in an inn, naked, and he had soup over him like his mother gave him.

"Impossible!"


End file.
